How Long Will I Love You
by laladarkstring
Summary: "How long will I love you?" Santana asked herself. She didn't know the answer yet. But she's sure she's dying the moment she heard the news that Brittany and Sam are moving in together. She just want answers. Why does Brittany can't tell her to just leave? That she didn't want Santana in her life instead of just leaving her clueless on what is happening. How long can she love her?
1. Chapter 1

_"Come down here, San. Sylvester is looking for you."_ Santana knitted her brows as she read the message popped up on her computer. "What does she want now?" She mumbled to herself while typing her reply.

_"And she's looking furious."_Another message popped up.

"What does she wa….." Santana just about to send her reply when a loud buzz appeared on her computer, followed by a message,

_"COME DOWN. NOW. SANTANA."_

By reading that all caps message from her friend on the 9th floor, Mike, she knew that it's a matter of life and death now, okay maybe not that kind of emergency, but yeah just a super fucked up situation about her team, again.

Santana typed in a quick message, "Okay.", before standing up.

Santana grabbed her pen and notebook, prepared for whatever she needs to write down, and headed to the elevator. She pressed the down button before fishing out her phone from her pocket to check if someone texted her. And when the elevator door still didn't open after a minute, she's decided to take the stairs. She's about to turn around when the elevator dinged and the door opened.

"Finally.", she mumbled to herself.

Santana turned her heels and entered the elevator. She pressed 9th, but the door came to halt when someone tries to stop it from closing. A girl with a lot of papers on her hand entered and pressed 2nd. Santana recognized her as the new girl from HR. Santana was willing to give her a smile when the door dinged open again, this time, she's on the 9th floor. So she walked out instead and headed straight to Sylvester's office.

Santana stride her heels smoothly, as she tries to calm her nerves. She passed Mike's table nodding to him vaguely. She attempted to knock on the open door just to show her presence but she was cut off by a firm voice.

"Sit down." Sue Sylvester told her without removing her eyes from her computer.

Santana obliged and seated herself on one of the chairs in front of her boss' table. She noticed a nice pen lying on Sylvester's table and she could have asked her where she'd got it if it was another time where they can throw jokes to each other. And obviously, now is not the time for it.

"Give me an update about your team's progress on cleaning out the portal." This time, Sylvester is facing her with a serious look. Her fingers playing with the pen Santana is looking at.

Santana cleared her throat before saying, "Well, we're on 20% progress. We've been following the guidelines from the main office thoroughly and we haven't received any violent comment from them ever since." Santana said it with full confidence.

"Then tell me what this is about." Sylvester pointed to her monitor that has an open email on the screen. She moved the monitor lightly to give Santana a better look.

The email is from a person named Matthew Anderson. Santana looked at Sylvester as if asking if she can read the entire email.

"Yes please, read for yourself." Sylvester said it with a mocking tone.

Santana read the whole email and her nerves begun to tremble with nervousness. This isn't gonna be good. Her team is about to face another lash out from the management. Her team has been so fed up these past two months after their main office magically came up with a new rules and guidelines to follow about posting classified ads on their portal. And with these new guidelines, her team needed to clean up the mess that have been made ten years ago, the time that she's not even with the company yet. She's pissed. Because after ten years in the business, it's just now that the top management is coming up with the guidelines. Way to run a business.

Santana was snapped out from her thoughts when she heard Sylvester says, "Give your team an exam." After a short pause, she continued,"And fire those who cannot pass."

Santana was shocked. She's about to answer but was cut off with a dismissive tone from Sylvester, "TODAY. I need to see the questionnaires after lunch. "

YES. Her boss is super pissed.

"Okay." Santana knows when to just give up a fight and follow what the management wants.

So she just stood up and walked out of the office. She's too caught up on her thoughts when someone bumped into her. She's all ready to snap out and was about to give a long bitchy rant about being careful when walking in a public place when she recognized the person who she run into, the new HR girl. The girl just sends her an apologetic look before walking away so fast. She then heard a low mumble from one of the staffs saying to the new HR girl,_"Quick. She needed you now." _Then she heard the new HR girl answered with a shaky voice, _"Okay." _That's the first time she heard her voice. It could have been a sweet voice but with an obvious nervousness on her tone it became shaky. She's about to turn her head to look where the new HR girl is heading but she disappeared already.

Santana continue to walk and this time she's decided to take the stairs, it's two floors away anyway. And she needed some air so she could think. She checked the time on her phone, it's 11:22am. She took a deep breathe. Again, she's not going to have a good lunch, today. She needs to submit the questionnaires to Sylvester after lunch. And after lunch meaning 1:00pm, sharp. So she has more than one hour to come up with a full blast exam questionnaire to at least impress or make it up to her boss.

She almost reached the fire exit door in the 11th floor when she realized she doesn't have her notebook.

"Shit." She breathed out.

She had left her notebook at Sylvester's office. She stomped on her feet walking down again to go back to her boss' office to get her notebook.

Santana is walking too fast that she didn't realize the exit door was slamming open, right to her face. She winced as she soothed her nose.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't know there's someone in here. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

Santana nodded frantically. Too pained to give a sarcastic comeback.

"Yeah yeah, I'm okay. I guess I'm walking too fast tho." She answered while taking her head up to see who is she talking to.

"Oh."

It's the new HR girl again.

"Way to meet a new officemate. Bumping to each other, not to mention, twice." Santana tried to joke. And she didn't fail; the new HR girl is now smiling.

"Santana Lopez, Marketing Department." Santana held her hands. Hoping the new HR girl will take it.

"Brittany S. Pierce, HR Department. New HR Assistant." The new HR girl smiled again then took her hand.

"Hmmm. Brittany." Santana repeated her name as if memorizing it. She could have written it down if only she just has her…

"Notebook. Ah yes! I need to get my notebook now. I'm sorry, I have to go. See you around!" And with that Santana opened the door again and headed to Sylvester's office leaving Brittany confused.

"Weird." Britanny told to herself. And just continue her walk up to the 11th floor.

* * *

**_"How Long Will I Love You"_ by Ellie Goulding is on repeat in my playlist while writing this. Please do yourself a favor and listen to this. Feel free to nag me if you didn't like it. Thank you for reading! I hope you guys will like the first installment. Thanks again!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**There you go! I Hope you'll enjoy this one. :)  
**

**I was listening to "Smile" by Avril Lavigne while writing this, and I don't know why. HAHA But I'm making it as the soundtrack of this Chapter. :D I know you guys know this song, so go on and listen to it! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Can't we do something about it?" _

"_I'm sorry Santana. It's a management call." _ Emma answered.

"_But my team has been doing their best for two months now. We've been doing this portal revamping religiously every day, and all I'm asking is for a freaking second chance!" _She couldn't help herself but to be pissed right now.

"_I know. But it's Ms. Sylvester's firm direction that we have to let go of those who cannot pass the exam." _Emma tried to explain.

"_But they were cutting down 90% of my people! And now I am left with two!"_ Santana doesn't care if she's shouting impolitely to her manager right now; she just wanted to let it out.

"_Santana, calm down. I know how you're feeling right now. I know it's really hard to let go of something that you've been working so hard."_ Emma is being too calmed. Santana tried her best to listen and absorb what her boss is trying to explain. _"But we cannot do something about this anymore. Like what I've said, it's a management call. We have to let go of them."_ Emma continued, hoping that Santana is ready to accept her defeat.

Santana took a deep breath, realizing she have lost this battle already.

"_Excuse me, Ms. Emma. Ms. Sylvester wants you in her office right now." _Quinn said, hesitation was obvious on her voice. She sure knows that this is not the right timing to bring Sylvester's name in the air.

"_You too." _She said looking at Santana with an apologetic look.

Santana slump her shoulder. She's too tired right now. She just wanted to go home and sleep, which she's deprived of for two months now. She's been losing sleep ever since this chaos came up.

"_Okay. We're going now."_ Emma said while gathering her pen and notebook.

* * *

Santana and Emma were stopped by Sylvester halfway to her office.

"_Oh you're here!" _Looking at Santana and Emma's direction._ "Mercedes, assist the marketing team in finding a replacement for Santana's team."_ Mercedes shocked reaction was obvious. Clearly doesn't know she was even part of this conversation since she was just walking in the hallway going to her own office.

"_How many of your people failed the exam?" _Sylvester turned her attention to Santana.

"_Hmmm. What?"_ Santana answered, earning her a slight bump from her manager.

Sylvester quirked her brow, definitely not pleased with her response.

"_Ah! Thirteen, yes thirteen!"_ Santana answered almost too loud.

Sylvester then turned her head back to Mercedes.

"_Got it? Get her thirteen new people. Have them,"_ pointing her head to Emma and Santana, _"interview the applicants ASAP. I want her new team be completed within the week."_

"_I also need fifteen more new interns. Almost half of my interns now were about to finish their required time this week." _Santana managed to add up.

Sylvester nodded. _"Okay. Give them the people they need. I need to have this team completed within the week." _Sylvester continued while heading to the elevator. _"Have this new girl, what's her name again?"_ Sylvester asked Mercedes.

"_Brittany?"_ Mercedes answered almost instantly.

"_Yeah Brittany. Have Brittany assist Santana on this. Make this her first project. I want her to focus on this. Alright?" _Sylvester didn't have to wait for Mercedes' response, because she knew Mercedes needs to do it anyway if she wants to keep her position as HR Manager. Sylvester disappeared to a closing elevator, leaving Mercedes in shock.

"_What was that?" _Mercedes asked the two marketing people in front of her. _"Why are we replacing a thirteen staff so urgently again?" _ She continued.

Emma took a deep breath before answering for them, _"Those thirteen failed the exam we gave." _She answered with a noticeably sad tone.

Mercedes' mouth fell open. Noticing this, Emma continued her explanation.

"_The advertisement of one of Ms. Sylvester's business partners was deleted. And it was traced that the transaction was under our team's account." _Mercedes nodded, as if she's urging Emma to continue. _"Ms. Sylvester's business partner's account was also deactivated, using the same account." _Emma paused to look at Santana, who is obviously trying her best to act so indifferently. _"Of course, Ms. Sylvester got so angry and instructed us to give the team an exam and fire those who cannot pass." _She returned her attention to Mercedes who is listening so intently.

"_And those thirteen failed your exam?"_ Mercedes asked slowly, not wanting to offend Santana and Emma.

"_Well, yeah." _Santana answered this time. _"My team is so exhausted right now. We've been fixing this stuff almost twelve hours every day for two months now. And this chaos was not even my team's fault." _Santana tried to defend her team. _"We're just fixing the problem that was there since 2003, I am not even with the company yet that time." _Santana suddenly changed her tone with a pleading one before she continues, _"That's why I really want to give these people a second chance." _Santana paused a little before she continue, _"They deserve it anyway."_

"_I understand how you feel Santana. It's really hard to let go of them especially if you saw them working so hard for this." _Mercedes answered.

"_Yes, our team worked so hard for this." _Emma repeated.

* * *

"_Okay. Let's start with how many new people exactly your department needs_." Mercedes started the meeting after they were seated in a large conference room. Emma and Santana were seated side by side on the right part of the large rectangular glass table, almost right behind the door. While Mercedes, is sitting in front of them, facing the door.

"_We need thirteen new people, in replacement for the people that we're letting go_." Emma answered with bit cautiousness. _"Plus the five more that you still owe us."_ Emma paused before she continued, _"Plus the fifteen new interns that we need to replace the ones we have right now. All in all we need thirty three new staff for this project." Emma paused "within the week." _She finished.

Mercedes nod in understanding. She doesn't have to ask again how urgent this project is. Because she clearly remembers how Sylvester firmly gave that direction. Mercedes was thinking how they will be able to get thirty three new people in just a week when someone knocks and open the door. The three ladies took their heads up to see who came in.

"_I'm so sorry, I'm late. I just came from an interview."_ Brittany appeared on the slightly opened door, hesitant to enter the conference room.

"_It's okay, Brittany. Come in. We were just starting." _Her boss, Mercedes told her. With that Brittany sits down beside her. _"By the way, this is Brittany." _Mercedes said while looking at Santana and Emma's direction. _"Emma, Santana, this is Brittany. She's our new HR Assistant."_

"_Hi Brittany. Welcome to the company. This stressful chaos is such a big welcome to you." _Emma said jokingly.

"Yeah. Such a sweet way to welcome me." Brittany joked back, earning a good laugh from Mercedes and Emma, but Santana was drifting with her thoughts, too busy to be happy right now.

"_So we were just discussing how many new people the Marketing Department needs. They need a total of thirty three, eighteen new regular employees plus fifteen new interns." _Mercedes explained to Brittany. _"And we all need them within the week."_ Brittany instantly took her head up upon hearing it.

"_Are you serious? Within the week? But it's Wednesday already."_ Brittany asked.

"_Unfortunately, yes. "_ Mercedes answered back.

"_Good luck with that." _Santana suddenly jumped in to the conversation, startling the three others._ "These people in the management want us to do magic." _Santana stated as if she was saying the most obvious thing in the world.

Emma gave her a vague look of agreement. While Mercedes nodded too. It's obvious that no one wants to agree verbally with what she has said.

"_Okay. Then let's give them magic." _Brittany answered her with confidence. _"I've just interviewed eight people earlier for this position. I'll have them come here tomorrow for you to interview them, that's if you are free tomorrow?" _Brittany asked Santana and Emma.

"_I do not do interview." _Santana answered.

Brittany looked at her confused. If she's remembering it right, she's the Supervisor the team. So she should be interviewing the applicants, right?

"_I will be doing the interview. Just let me know what time."_ Emma said with understanding smile.

"_Okay. I will." _Brittany said, smiling back at Emma. _"I have another five scheduled interview tomorrow, this batch is for initial assessment before we forward it to you." _Brittany pause before she continues,_ "Or we can have it vice versa though. We can give them the written exam first, from your department, and from there if they passed, we can move forward to the initial interview and assessment. What do you think?" _This time she looked at Santana. Hoping she'd answered.

"_What do you think Santana?" _Emma asked Santana when she noticed that Santana isn't answering Brittany back.

"_That's okay. I'll have the questionnaires prepared tonight." _Santana answered Emma before turning her attention to Brittany, _"What time are they coming?"_

"_9:00Am." _Brittany answered with smile.

"_Okay." _Santana nodded while writing the time on her notebook without any intentions of smiling back to Brittany.

"_Okay. It's set then. 9:00Am tomorrow, we will start the search for new staff."_ Mercedes said.

"_Wait."_ Santana interrupted. _"How about the interns?"_

"_I have lots of list of Schools that are so willing to send their graduating students to have an on-the-job training with us. So I don't think that would be a problem." _Brittany said _"Don't worry." _Brittany smiled again to Santana, hoping she'd smile back.

"Okay then." Santana said without emotion. _"Can we finish this meeting already? I still have a lot of things to do."_

Santana saw Brittany frowned. And she almost regretted what she just said.

"_I mean, if we don't have anything to discuss already. It's almost 7:00pm anyway." _Santana said apologetically.

"_Yeah. I think that's it for tonight." _Mercedes answered her. _"Brittany, just don't forget to give me the list of schools before you leave tonight. I'll have Tina call them, tomorrow to ask when they can send us the list of their graduating students." _Mercedes told Brittany.

Brittany nodded, _"Yes, I will."._

"_Okay. I think we're settled then."_ Emma said while standing up gathering her things. _"Good night everyone. See you all tomorrow." _She's at the door when she asked, _"Santana, let's go?"_

"_No, you go ahead. I need to check if Mike is still here. I need something from him." _Santana answered.

Emma nodded before leaving.

While Mercedes left the conference room already after sending them quick goodnights, Brittany is still gathering her things.

"Hey, are you okay?" Brittany dared to ask Santana.

"To be honest," Santana took a deep breath before continuing "No, I'm not okay." She said it with a very sad tone. "Good night Brittany. See you tomorrow."

"_Alright. Good night Santana. See you tomorrow."_ Brittany answered with understanding. _"Smile." _ Brittany tried to cheer her up.

Santana nodded and smile.

Brittany's smile went even wider.

With that, Santana left the conference room. She headed to Mike's station to check if his friend is still there. His computer was shut down already.

"_Well, he left early today."_ Santana frowned and mumbled to herself.

She checked her phone, it's 7:20pm. And she has two text messages, one from Quinn, saying sorry that she left already and that she has a date. Typing a quick reply: _**"It's okay. And good luck with your date. See you tomorrow. :) " **_

She then check the other message. It's from Dani: _**"Hi. How was your day? Call me when you're free. :) " **_Santana smiled a little too wide then dialed a familiar number.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I have re-uploaded this chapter cuz I forgot to thank those who have followed and favorited this story, so yeah, THANK YOU! Please let me know what you think, I would love to read reviews. BTW, songs for this chapter are: CLOSER by Ne-yo and "Sunshine and City Lights" by Greyson Chance. Thanks again!**

* * *

**And I just can't pull myself away under a spell I can't break. I just can't stop. I just can't stop. I just can't stop. I just can't stop. **

Loud bass is banging on Santana's ears. Willing to break her eardrums but Santana didn't care at all. Anyway, she was ready to take her sick leave anytime. Just to escape from this stressful work week.

" ** And I just can't bring myself away but I don't want to escape. I just can't stop. I just can't stop. ** " Santana sing along with Neyo, while dancing a little bit, forgetting she's actually at the hallway of 11th floor. _"Oh how I love Neyo.", _she mumbled to herself a bit loud. Santana really love music, from soulful RNB to band rock genres, from old to new, from Amy Winehouse to Justin Timberlake to Colbie Caillat to The Killers. It doesn't matter who sang the song as long as she loves the beat, melody and lyrics, she's into it. One time, she discovered this song from **Greyson Chance, "Sunshine and City Lights**", and she can't stop listening to it. She literally raped the repeat button. She just loves music.

Oblivious from what is happening around her. Someone is calling out her name, almost shouting but she didn't hear it.

Brittany slightly bumps Santana's shoulder to show her presence. _"Hey." _Brittany started.

"_Oh hey!" _Santana answered annoyed because someone interrupted her little concert. But when she realized who bumped her, she changed her demeanor instantly. _"Hey, Brittany." _She said smiling, taking her earphones out.

"_I was calling you from behind for about one minute already."_ Brittany flashes her bright smile.

"_Sorry, earphones."_ Santana said while holding up her earphones with a smile on her face too.

"Yeah." Moving closer to Santana, Brittany is trying to listen to what is playing; Santana was taken a back a little from what Brittany did. Their faces are too close that with just one wrong move, she'd be kissing the girl in front of her. Not that she will complain, no not at all; this girl has the prettiest face she'd ever seen. Sparkling blue eyes, some freckles on her cheek that makes her more adorable, and her lips, simply kissable. Someone who wouldn't want to kiss her is insane. Okay. Santana is staring a bit too long than necessary and being inappropriate by thinking of kissing her.

"_No wonder I saw you bust your moves earlier. Neyo ah!"_ Brittany teased her.

Santana blushed. She didn't know Hispanic blushes until now. She felt her whole face radiate heats. Brittany saw her dance. She wonders if Brittany heard her sing too.

"_I love Neyo."_ Brittany continue while smiling, _"And your voice. It's Lovely." _Brittany said with sincerity.

Okay. This girl sure making Santana feels these strange feelings.

"_Ha! I know."_ Santana said with confidence, trying to cover up her little melt down. _"And that's not even half of my talents." _She continued, bobbing her head a little.

"_Hahaha! No doubt at all." _Brittany's laugh lingered a bit on Santana's ears. She loved that sound.

Santana's smile went wider. _"Yes. Don't doubt." _She answered, while taking a slow step. Brittany followed her letting Santana lead their way to the hallway entrance. _"Oh wait. What do you need earlier?" _Santana asked.

"_Ah yes!" _Brittany completely forgot she needs something from Santana. _"I'm wondering if you're done with the exam?" _Brittany asked.

Santana stopped her pace,_ "Oh! I almost forgot!"_ Santana almost shouted. _"I was so swamped with these designs," _holding up colored papers, _"I'll have this approve first by Mr, Will then I'll be checking the exam right after, it'll be quick." _She continued her walk.

"_That's okay." _Brittany answered. _"You do that designs too?"_

"_Yes. I'm also in charge on the design of the portal and other online related marketing materials." _Santana answered.

"_No I mean the designs. You made it?" _Brittany cleared her question, pointing on the papers Santana have in hands.

"_Ah. Yes I made it."_ Santana answered obviously shy.

"_Wow! You really have a lot of talent!"_ Brittany said excitedly, as she stopped walking, unaware that she's making Santana blush again. _"So you design everything on our website?" _Brittany asked starting to walk again.

"_Almost. But not all." Santana explained and continue her walk too. "Some are made by Graphics Team."_

"_I see." _Brittany nods understandingly. _"Is that part of your job?" _She continues. Hoping she didn't asked too much.

Santana gladly answered, enjoying this long conversation with Brittany. _"As much as possible I want to do everything myself. Less hassle, you know." _Santana started. _"Graphics team can be very hard, sometimes. That's why I'd rather do it myself than to beg them to do it." _Santana explained shrugging.

"_You're such a hard worker."_ Brittany answered with sincere smile. She's now walking on a different direction from Santana before she stopped fully. _"Don't rush with the exam result. I can wait."_ Brittany finished with smile.

Santana smiled and nod, watching Brittany walk away as she walks away too.

"_Oh, Santana!" _Brittany called again.

Santana turned her head to face Brittany direction.

"_Do not forget to eat your lunch! See you later!"_ With that Brittany continued to walk away, leaving a big smile on Santana's face.

* * *

"_Hey, Santana."_ Mike said as he tapped Santana to show his presence and avoid getting her startled because he sure knows how bad idea that is. One time, Santana almost hit him with a good hook when she thought he was someone who wants to rob her. At their office. Yes, she knows that wouldn't be possible but she stood up on her excuse anyway. She's not really a fan of surprises.

"_Hey, Mike. What's up?"_ Santana answered him without removing her attention on what she was writing.

"_It's about…" _

"_Oh wait. You left early last night. We were supposed to talk about the workflow for Central Report Management system that we're working on. Where were you?"_ Santana cut him off.

"_Ah yes. Sorry I had to leave early. Emergency."_ Mike explained vaguely.

"_Nah. Don't give me that shit."_ Santana answered him bluntly. Mike was about to explain further, but he was cut off again. _"And I don't wanna hear any of your girlfriend drama neither_." Santana looked up _"So what do you need?"_

Mike laughed at her sudden change of topic. _"About the new design of our homepage, has it approved yet?" _Mike asked.

"_Approved." _She said waving a folder with the approved design._ "Mr. Will and Ms. Sue approved the option B." _Santana paused before she continue, _"I'm going to send an email to seal the approval; I'm looping your team, then I'll send the sliced files for your coding right after." _Santana finished.

"_Okay. That's great! We can finally start working on that; we're kind of 2 days delayed already." _Mike answered and he saw Santana frowned a little, so he continued _"And that's because they wanted to have at least God knows how many revisions before they could approve the concept that they actually came up to." _Mike paused a little, _"I like your idea better. Theirs are just some bunch of copycat idea from our competitor." _Mike shrug as if what he was saying is very obvious.

But it didn't become unnoticed to Santana that Mike was really trying to cheer her up. He probably heard about what happened. And she knows Mike, he's a man of few words but she knows when Mike is being sincere.

"_Thanks Mike."_ Santana smiled.

Mike just gave her a tap on the shoulder. _"Give me that files ASAP. So we can kick ass already."_ Mike said while waving his hands and start walking away.

"_Sure as hell we will."_ Santana answered him with smug grin on her face.

* * *

It was past 4:00pm and she hadn't eaten lunch yet. She had already checked the exams that she promised to give Brittany. She even went down to the 2nd floor to give it to her personally. But she was informed that the HR people already moved up to the 9th floor. So she went up to find Brittany's new station but Brittany wasn't there, well, maybe because it's already 12:30nn and it's lunch time. So she just left the files on her desk with a note;** "Here. " **She went back to her station to finish something before taking her lunch, and before she knows it, it's 4:00pm already.

She heard her stomach grumbles.

"_Fuck."_ Santana mumbled.

She opens her drawer to check if she has something to eat in there. None. She got up and went to Quinn's station to ask.

"_I thought you hadn't eaten yet. That's why I bought you some take outs."_ Quinn said while pulling out some packed fries and burgers out of her drawer without even knowing what Santana needs. She knew her friend very well.

Santana frowned, _"You've been keeping fresh foods on your drawer?" _More than being amazed on her friend's great instinct, she was kind of grossed out that her friend is keeping fresh foods on her drawer. But she'd eat it anyway, she is that hungry.

"_CCTV." _Quinn stated flatly while pointing on the camera placed on the right top side of her desk, as if saying Santana should've known better.

"_Right."_ Santana nods and with that, she turn around and walk away.

"_What? No thanks, at least?"_ Quinn asked from her behind, crossing her hands on her chest. Acting like a little annoyed.

"_Alright. Alright."_ Santana shrugged. _"Thank you, Quinn." _Then she starts walking away again.

"_Next time, eat your lunch first before doing someone a favor_." Quinn said then takes her seat again.

Santana was about to ask what she was talking about when she heard her stomach grumbles again. Yes, she's super hungry. So she just went back to her station and eats while working her deadlines. She will just ask her after office.

* * *

Santana was too busy huddling up all the things she needs to finish for the day. She checked her notebook to make sure she'd crossed out the entire tasks written on it, well, she hopes at least those urgent. Because she knows it would be a miracle if she had finished everything in one day.

She's left with one report for the day though. And she needed to submit it before 6:00pm.

So she moved the mouse of her computer to start working on the report. She checked the time, it's 5:15pm. She still has a lot of time.

After a minute of facing her open computer, a message popped up on its screen.

It's from Brittany.

Her heart stopped beating for a split second and she wonder why.

Not why Brittany messaged her but why does she felt so nervous that the girl actually messaged her. It's a giddy kind of nervousness. That kind of nervousness that you're feeling like something's wanna come out of your chest and do cart wheel; yes, that kind of nervousness.

"**Finally, you went online. " **

"_Does this mean she's waiting me to go online?" _Santana asked herself, smiling like a fool.

"**Yeah, too busy all day. This is the second time I actually touched my computer today. First is when I opened it earlier this morning. " **Santana already hit the send button when she felt cautious that she had said too much. She felt another kind of nervousness; the kind of nervousness that she'd made a fool herself.

"**I can see that." **Brittany replied.

"**That's why you're having lunch at 4:00pm. " **Brittany sent another message.

Santana knitted her brows, confused.

"**How did you know?" **Santana replied.

"**Well, see. That's how busy you are. I was there around your area earlier. I used Mr. Will's office for an interview." **Brittany explained.

"**And you didn't notice me, but I saw you eating that burger and fries Quinn gave you. "** Another message from Brittany.

Santana smiled at the thought that Brittany is watching what she does.

"**Oh I see. I lost track of time, didn't notice it was already passed lunch time. "** Santana replied, making sure she doesn't forget the smiling face at the end.

Santana wondered why Brittany was taking too long to reply. Then another message popped up. It was a long message.

"**I think I might need to pass a memo that everybody needs to have their lunch on time or else the company might pay higher hospital bills for those employees that are so hard working."** Brittany replied.

Santana laughed hard at what Brittany had said. She doesn't care if everybody thinks she's crazy. She's laughing so hard. But she needed to be smooth around Brittany. So she replied:

"**That would be fine. I'll just pay for my own hospital bills. :D" **Santana replied.

"**Haha! That's a good workaround."** Brittany replied.

Santana imagined how Brittany would make that simple "haha" in person. She instantly felt insane thinking about thinking how would Brittany laugh in person.

"**But seriously though, you need to take care of yourself. Health is wealth, remember. "** Brittany sent another message.

Santana's smile went wide. Brittany is concern about her.

"**Yes. I will. I'll take note of that. :)"** Santana send her reply.

"**Good. Okay, actually the real reason I messaged is not to nag you."** Brittany replied.

"_Happy to oblige."_ Santana mumbled to herself.

"**I was just wondering if you are free tomorrow? The fifteen interns that you need will be coming tomorrow. If you want, you can already have them for orientation. Ms. Emma already talked to each of them earlier."** Another message.

"**So I think she's okay with this batch."** Another message.

"**That's okay. What time are they coming in tomorrow?"** Santana replied.

"**Around 10:00Am."** Brittany replied.

"**Okay. I just need them for an hour for orientation of company's rules and regulations, then their all yours. "** Another message from Brittany.

"**Okay. That sounds great. 10:00Am then. Just let me know tomorrow if you're done with them."** Santana replied quickly.

"**I will. Okay."** Brittany replied.

"**Hey, before I forgot. I got the files. Thank you! :)"** Another message from Brittany.

"**No problem. :)" **Santana replied shortly.

**"Okay." **Brittany replied.

Santana faltered a bit. She didn't know how to respond on that message. Good bye already? But she doesn't want to say goodbye yet. It took around two minutes before another message came up. Yes, she's counting minutes.

"**Hey it's almost 6:00pm. Need to go."** Brittany sent another message.

There. Brittany wants to say goodbye already. Sucks.

"**Oh. Okay. You always leave at exactly 6:00pm?" **Santana can't help but to ask.

"**No. Just today. I'm meeting a friend for dinner." **Brittany replied.

Santana's heart panged a little. She's having dinner with someone. She frowned.

"**So I need to do my Ninja moves.:D"** Another message.

Ninja moves. Santana laughed again.

"**Okay then. Have a good night, Brittany. "** Santana replied.

"**Thanks. You too. See you tomorrow! ;)"** Brittany replied.

Santana's heard skipped a bit with that wink. She's not expecting that emoticon.

"**See you tomorrow, Brittany." **She's about to hit the send button when Brittany went offline.

"_Arrrggh"_ Santana mumbled, frustrated that she wasn't able to send her reply.

She checked the time it's 6:15pm already. And she hasn't finished her report yet. Santana sighed. But instead of doing the report, she wandered on Brittany's profile on the company's messaging system. She checked Brittany's photo, the photo was her wearing a bright smile on her face. And Santana noticed that she's even prettier and sexier, no, hotter, on a formal suit.

"_Hey Santana! I'm leaving already. Are you done?" _Quinn shouted from behind her back snapping Santana out of her little stalking.

She quickly closed the window on her computer and shut down it. She will just submit the report early tomorrow. Santana wants to do ninja moves today too.

"_Yes I'm done!"_ Santana said not too loud.

So she packed her things up and sneaks out of her area making sure her boss doesn't see her leaving.

Santana ran after her friends Quinn and Sugar after she punched out. They were walking a little too fast and Santana was just in time to make it on the open elevator door.

She stepped inside together with Quinn and Sugar. They were chatting about someone that Santana doesn't know. Santana wasn't interested to know about it anyway so instead of trying to get to their conversation, Santana just asked what she was about to ask Quinn earlier.

"_Hey, Quinn. What were you saying earlier about me doing favor for someone?"_ Santana asked Quinn.

Quinn laughed. _"Intrigued much?"_

"_Maybe."_ Santana shrugged. Not willing to show how interested she was.

"_You're being too close with that new girl, ha."_ Sugar jumped in the conversation.

"_Who?"_ Santana asked confused.

"_The new HR girl."_ Quinn answered for Sugar. _"What's her name again?"_ Quinn asked Santana with smirk.

"_Ah. Brittany. And no, we're not being too close."_ Santana paused hoping internally that they would be eventually. "_We're just on the same project. Remember the huge number of people under my team that needed to be replaced? She's handling the staff acquisition."_ She paused a little. _"Sylvester assigned her exclusively for this project, although now I wonder why she'd do that."_ Santana burrowed on that thought.

"_Maybe because Ms. Sylvester knows that you're crushing on her." _Sugar answered with a loud laugh.

"_You're crazy."_ Santana punch her lightly on the side.

"_Yes you are."_ Quinn snickered back. _"With those sweet glances while walking passed on the conference room."_ Quinn continued wiggling her brows.

"_**Shit. Quinn noticed my stolen glances to Brittany while she's having an interview earlier. Not that subtle Santana. Not that subtle."**_ Santana mentally slapped herself.

"_I was just checking if someone's using the conference room. I need to use it that time."_ Santana came back, hoping her friends would believe her excuse.

"_Yeah right. Go to the police station and explain. We,"_ Quinn pointed to herself and Sugar, who's grinning on her side before she continues _"know better here"._ Quinn finished with smirk.

"_You two are insane."_ Shaking her head, Santana continued _"Too much detective-ly series you're watching and now you're feeling like a psychic who knows everything." _

"_Just being a keen-observer."_ Quinn shrugged and answered confidently.

"_Or too nosy."_ Santana answered back.

"_Yeah, that too."_ Sugar agreed with wide grin.

* * *

Santana went home straight after her dinner with Quinn and Sugar, which is by the way so full of "Santana crushing on Brittany" issue. She's too tired but can't make herself go straight to her bed without showering, though her body really wants to. She thought she'd really need a hot shower right now after the stressful day.

After a quick shower, she was ready to go bed when her phone buzzed. She answered her phone.

"_Hey Dani."_ Santana was smiling the moment she saw who is calling. Always willing to answer her call anytime of the day, even though she's too sleepy.

"_Hey Santana. How was your day?"_ Dani asked from the other line. _"I had to ask even though I know you kicked ass again today."_ Dani continued.

Santana smiled on what Dani have said. Dani always know how to make her feel better.

"_You sure know how to make a girl feel better."_ Santana answered sweetly.

"_Of course, what kind of person would I be if I didn't know that trick?"_ Dani joked back.

"_Yeah, that would make you a not so nice friend. Not to mention best friend."_ Santana answered with obvious smirk on her voice.

"_Haha! I know right."_ Dani laughed _"Alright, I won't hold you long now." Dani paused a little "I can hear with your voice, you're too tired. You need to sleep."_ Dani finished.

"_Okay. Talk to you tomorrow. Good night, Dani."_ Santana smiled saying her good night.

"_Good night, San. I miss you."_ Dani answered, hopeful.

There was a long pause. It's as if Santana had fallen asleep.

"_I miss you too." _Santana answered and she meant it.

"_I know."_ Dani replied back.

Dani can hear a small laugh from the other line before it went quiet.

Santana had fallen asleep, too tired to snicker back. So Dani hang up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright! Here's another chapter, it's a bit short compared to the last chapter. But yeah, please let me know what you think. Soundtrack is "Lovestoned/Think She Knows" by Justin Timberlake.**

* * *

Friday. Today is their deadline to complete the team for Santana. All new thirty three staff and interns must be on board by Monday. Both Marketing and HR Department were shuffling around the building. They could've sworn, if only the elevator can speak, it would've said: "Come on people! Use the stairs for once! I'm all worn out!" But that would be creepy.

"I know this is a good work out and all." Tina told Brittany while they were walking out of their cubicle again to go up to 11th floor holding a pile of applicant's information. "I mean, yes, we could lose a lot of weight here. But my legs are feeling a little crampy already."

Brittany laughed a little at Tina. This is just their third time to go up to 11th.

"You're so dramatic." Brittany answered.

"Whatever." Tina shrugs, "By the way, have you seen Santana? I need to give this to her." Tina continues as she held up a paper that looks like an information sheet.

Brittany also had been looking for Santana ever since she came in at around 8:00am. Santana usually is the first to come in at 11th floor.

She checked the time, it's 9:45 already.

"Not yet. I'm also looking for her. She needs to orient the new interns by 10:00Am." Brittany answered her back.

By the time they reached the 11th floor, it's almost on cue that the other elevator door slides open too. It's Santana on the other elevator, walking out so fast almost running.

"Hey Santana!" Tina called.

Santana looked from her behind to check who's calling her.

"Never saw your attendance this late." Tina starts with a big grin on her lips. "I guess you had a lot of fun last night with Dani." Tina finished.

"Shut up." Santana shoot back. "I overslept." Santana continued her walk without denying anything about what Tina had said about Dani.

Brittany just stayed silent, feeling a bit worried she had been listening to a private conversation.

"Hey, Brittany," Santana start, turning her attention to Brittany before Tina could say anything again. "Are the interns already here?"

"Yeah. I'll endorse them to you after my orientation. It would just probably take around fifteen minutes." Brittany answered her smiling.

"Okay." Santana trails, "Actually, can you take them longer?" Santana continues "I need some time to prepare. I haven't printed out yet their handouts" Santana's sound almost pleading.

"Yes of course. No problem." Brittany answered her. "What time do you think you might be ready?"

Santana checked her phone to see the time.

"Around 10:30?" Santana asked.

"Okay." Brittany nods.

"Great! Thank you!" Santana shouted and hugged Brittany, and then she quickly turn around and left Tina and Brittany in the hallway after getting the information sheet she needs to fill up from Tina.

Brittany froze. Completely shocked on what Santana had done.

"Hey, you okay?" Tina asked Brittany with confused look.

"Umm yeah. I'm okay." Brittany answered abruptly and continues walking. "Come on let's go!" Brittany said a bit too loud hoping Tina wouldn't find her reaction earlier weird.

* * *

The morning went pretty well. Santana is almost done after almost two hours of orientation with the interns from the system workflow to rules and regulations within the team.

She loves doing this. She likes the feeling of being in charge. After all she's the one who conceptualized the team, the workflow and the system for this project. Thanks to Mike for helping her execute the technical parts.

"Okay. Any more questions?" Santana asked the students.

No one answered.

"Alright, so I guess that would be all. See you all on Monday." Santana said while she gathers her things. "Don't be late." She smile and adds "Happy weekend."

The group of students answered in unison. "Happy weekend, Ms. Lopez."

She waited in the big leather chair she was seated on until the whole group of interns had left before she stands up and headed to the glass door of the conference room.

She was about to turn off the light when someone came in and she almost bumped into them.

"Ooops"

"I'm so sorry Ms. Lopez." The girl said apologizing, worried she might had hurt Santana when they almost bumped into each other.

It was one of her interns, Ashley, together with her two other classmates.

Of course she remembers her name. Ashley is the only one who stands out among the group. Aside from being, well, pretty, and yeah, sexy for her age, she's smart. Santana could tell she's smart. Santana saw her listening so intently and taking down notes that she might just memorized everything Santana said.

"It's okay." Santana answered. "Have you forgotten something?" Santana asked as she peeks on the large table, checking if there's something on it that could belong to them.

"No Ms. Lopez." Ashley answered with a bit of nervousness on her voice.

Santana smiled internally at this, she loved it when people are getting nervous when she asks them questions. It's giving her some confidence and power. She mentally smirked at herself.

"We.. we just found out that we might still have class on Monday until 12noon." Ashley faltered "We're so sorry, we didn't know until we read the text message from our classmate outside, you said to us firmly earlier that we shouldn't open our phone during our orientation, and we didn't that's why we just read the message after the orientation. Our classmate said that our professor might meet us on Monday to discuss something about our internship or some rules and guidance on how to have a good grade for an internship and -" The other girl cut Ashley's obvious rambling with a light bump on her shoulder.

Santana stifle a laugh at the scene.

"That's okay. And yes, I did say that." Santana answered with soft smile.

The girls' let out a sigh that obviously shows relief.

"So what time can you come in on Monday?" Santana asked while picking her things up again.

"Around 1:00pm, Ms. Lopez." Ashley answered again. "Actually Ms. Lopez, can we get your contact number? So that we can contact you if anything goes again." She continued hesitantly.

"Yeah sure." Santana picks up a card from her notebook pocket and gave it to the girls. "Here. Just let me know."

"Thank you, Ms. Lopez!" The girls' answered in unison.

* * *

"So, how was the orientation?" Brittany just popped out from Santana's back startling her completely. "I'm so sorry. Didn't mean to startle you." Brittany said giggling at Santana's cute reaction.

"You almost gave me a heart attack but nah, that's okay." Santana said faking an annoyance.

"You're cute when you're surprised." Brittany continued.

Santana blush a little.

"That's why I hate surprises." Santana answered back.

"Because you're becoming too cute?" Brittany asked completely confused.

Santana giggle. "No, because it could give me a heart attack."

"You have a heart problem?" Brittany asked again seriously.

"Haha! No! No!" Santana answered laughing but when she noticed that Brittany is dead serious on her question, she quickly continues, "No I'm not sick. Just, just nevermind Britt." Santana finished.

"Nah, I'm just messing with you, Santana!" Brittany answered as she laughs, "I know what you mean." Brittany finishes as she touches Santana's arm lightly.

She didn't know Brittany's touch could give her tingles until now. But she brushed the feeling off.

Santana shoot her playful glare that just brought Brittany to even a harder laugh.

"You called me "Britt". I like it." Brittany said genuinely.

Santana froze a bit completely unaware that she actually nicknamed her.

"Yeah, I'm assuming that's your nickname?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, my friends call me that." Brittany said flashing a bright smile. Santana smiled too. "So how was the orientation?

"Good. I sent them home already. They'll be reporting on Monday." Santana answered as she goes back to what she's doing.

Brittany nod to show that she heard it. They fell on a comfortable silence before Santana speak again.

"Hey, thanks for helping me out here." Santana begin, "I mean in completing the team."

Brittany smiled. "Of course. I mean, aside from the fact that it's actually part of my job," Brittany paused, "I'm having fun working with you."

Santana's smile went even wider. Glad that her face is leaning down on what she was doing so that Brittany can't see how she's grinning from ear to ear.

"But." Brittany started again, and Santana brought up her face. "You still owe me that exam results." She continues pointing to what Santana's doing.

"Yeah. I'm almost done. And I could finish this a little faster if you're not disturbing me." Santana said that brought Brittany to a hard laugh again.

Santana laughed too, completely happy that she's making Brittany smile.

"Alright, alright." Brittany said raising her both hands. "Actually, Ms. Sylvester is bugging me down on the 9th regarding the exam result that's why I'm here." Brittany said casually.

"Oh! I'm sorry. This is almost done." Santana said apologetically.

"Nah, that's okay." Brittany shrugged. "Besides, I love talking to you." Brittany finished nonchalantly.

Santana's weird nervousness that she felt when Brittany messaged her last night is back. "Brittany love talking to me." She mentally took note of that.

"Well then, that's great. Because we will be working together a bit longer than what have planned," Santana answered smiling.

Brittany's face scrunched in confusion.

"These three failed the exam." Santana said holding up papers with a mocking smile on her face.

"Pffft. Can't you consider them?" Brittany asked snatching the papers from Santana.

"Nope." Santana answered quickly. Brittany gave her a look, a look that is so cute yet threatening.

"They barely answered the questions! Completely bored on what they were reading." Santana defended.

Brittany took a good look on the exam, and yeah, it shows that the examinees might have completely bored out themselves while answering it. So she just sighed.

"Don't worry." Santana started, "I'll talk to Ms. Sylvester to give us another three days to complete the team. We only need three more, anyway."

"If I hadn't known better, I will just think that you just wanted to work with me longer." Brittany said flatly.

Santana's eyes went wide. She didn't know if Brittany's being serious or just messing with her again. Well, it's true, she wanted to work with Brittany a bit longer, if that could make them close. But she didn't know she was that obvious.

Then she saw Britanny smirking.

Yes. Brittany is messing with her again.

She ignored those beautiful smile and adorable blue eyes as she snicker back.

"Ha! You wish!"

Brittany burst into laughter again as she stands up.

"I know, that is YOUR wish." Brittany said sending Santana a wink before she walks out completely leaving Santana on a pretty wide smile.

* * *

It's almost 6:00pm and she already talked to Sylvester regarding her request and to her surprise, she allowed it without any argument.

Santana just finished her reports and is now busy checking her email when a message popped up on her computer.

It's from Brittany.

Santana's heart beats fast, again. She doesn't understand why her heart keeps doing that, that whenever Brittany is talking to her, even when only she's just around her, her heart is like having its own life and beat so fast that sometimes she cannot handle it. She doesn't know yet, but she ain't complaining at all. It's okay, she wouldn't care even if her heart ripped out of her chest just to be around Brittany.

Santana quickly clicked the blinking icon on the bottom part of her screen.

"**Hey, what time are you leaving?"**

Santana's heart beats a little faster out of excitement. Why Brittany is asking? Does she might want to walk with her?

"**Wait, I'll ask Quinn and Sugar."** Santana replied.

"Hey Quinn! Are you done?" Santana yells.

"Yeah almost done!" Quinn answered.

"Leaving in a few?"

"Yeah! Give me five minutes!"

"**We're leaving in a few. Quinn just needs to finish something."** Santana typed her message the press send.

"**Can I join you guys?"** Brittany replied.

Santana smiled reading Brittany's question. Of course she can.

"**I mean, if I'm not intruding."** Another message

Santana typed her message quickly.

"**Of course you're not intruding."** She sends her message.

"**My friend is supposed to pick me up but he needs to finish something. And it sucks to walk alone."** Brittany sends her another message.

It was not gone unnoticed to Santana that Brittany used "he" when she referred to her friend. It almost made Santana annoyed that someone "he" is picking her up from work. But she's a bit happy that he ditched her tonight, and now she will go home with Brittany. Oh no, she will _walk_ home with Brittany.

"**Yeah it sucks."** She replied anyway.

"**Meet you on the 9****th****?"** She sent another message.

"**Are you sure? I can just go up there."** Brittany replied.

"**No it's okay. I'll go down. :) "** Santana sent her reply.

"**Okay. See you then. :) " **Brittany replied quickly.

Santana shut down her computer and quickly gathered her things. She walked to Quinn and Sugar's area to check if their done.

"You ready?" Quinn asked Santana.

"Yeah," Santana paused. "Hey, Brittany is joining us."

Sugar quickly perked up her head and shoots Santana a mocking smirk. "Hmmm, your crush is joining us." She said while gathering her things to avoid Santana's glare.

"Shut up." Santana said as she throws a pen to Sugar.

"I'm meeting her on the 9th. Let's just meet on the ground." Santana averted her attention to Quinn who is now smirking at her widely.

"Alright." Quinn nods knowingly with a grin.

"Whatever!" Santana shouts faking an annoyance while hiding her smile as she headed to the elevator.

Santana sets up her Ipod and put the earphones while she waits for the elevator. She smiles on the first song that played, it's Justin Timberlake's Lovestoned/Think She Knows.

_"Well I hope she goes home with me tonight."_ Santana mumbled to herself smiling like a goof when the elevator opened up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ten months later.  
**

Santana jolt when suddenly a bright light strike through her eyes. She tries to open her eyes to check what it is, but as soon as she flicker her eyes open it quickly shut close again. She groaned and regretted to even try. She tugs her comforter all the way to her head to cover her eyes, well, her face from the annoying light.

"Goodness, Santana. How long have you been lying on your bed?" Rachel asked.

"Go away." Santana flatly answered.

Rachel just throws her hands in the air and eyed Quinn as if saying she should talk to her. She then walked away from Santana's window and starts picking up scattered empty beer can; shaking her head.

"Santana, you should…"

"Stop." Santana said before Quinn even finishes what she wanted to say.

Quinn sighed. Not wanting to give up on trying making Santana talk.

"We brought you food." Quinn started again, as she stood up "Come on, since when have you given your body a real food?" She finished as she tries to tug away the comforter from Santana's body. But Santana didn't let her.

"I said go away." Santana answered way too sharply.

Quinn cannot take it any longer, she's too pissed already that her best friend doesn't want to talk to her about what happened. She's been trying to reach out, for weeks. But Santana always shut her down.

"My God, Santana! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Quinn can't hold her anger anymore.

"Quinn." Rachel's holding Quinn's arm now, trying to stop her.

"No, Rachel! We've been trying to reach out for weeks!" Tears now running down from Quinn's eyes, she's hurt. "But she keeps on pushing us away!" She finished as broke down to a crying mess.

Santana knew her best friend is hurt just by hearing her sobs. But she can't will herself out of her comfort zone and break her walls again.

"Santana! Mo-" Quinn starts again but Santana quickly cut her out.

"Go the fuck away." Santana said firmly as she holds her comforter tightly.

Quinn wiped her tears while shaking her head before, "Fine. Go fucking waste yourself." Then she completely walked away.

"Santana, we're here." Rachel said before she followed Quinn.

When Santana heard her front door closing, as if on cue, the tears she's been holding fell down her cheeks. She shut her eyes tightly as if trying to stop them from falling but she failed. She's too tired of crying, her body actually wanted to give up, she doesn't want to feel anything anymore. But her heart keeps on aching every time her mind remembers how hurt she is. Hurt couldn't actually explain how she is feeling right now. It's as if her whole damn world broke into million pieces and she doesn't know where to start to be able to pull herself together again. It's been two months already but the pain were all the same, even worst. There are so many questions she's desperate to know the answer. So many broken holes she wanted to be filled. But she doesn't know where to start.

She shut her eyes as tightly as possible to force herself not to remember anything. But she's failing.

* * *

"_Happy Birthday, Santana! What are your plans?" Santana smiled as she read her text message early morning of her birthday._

"_Thanks, Britt! What do you want to do?" Santana send her reply to Brittany._

_Less than thirty seconds Santana's phone rang. It's Brittany and Santana's smile grew bigger before answering._

"_It's your birthday! You should decide!" Brittany said excitedly over the phone._

"_Hahaha! Well, hello. I'm pretty sure it's the most accurate way of answering a phone call." Santana told Brittany smiling._

"_Hahaha! Okay. Okay. Hello," Brittany said calmly and her voice is smiling. "But you should still decide." Brittany continued._

_Santana smiled at Brittany's cuteness. "Hmmmm. I can't think of any. Help me." She replied._

"_Okay. Get ready. Let's meet within one hour. See you later." Brittany said before hanging up._

_A wide smile lingers on her lips while she's still holding her phone as she playfully taps it on her chin. After a good five minutes of just smiling, she decided to get ready if she didn't want to be late._

* * *

_They decided to meet on their favorite coffee shop._

"_Hey." Santana came a little late because traffic sucks._

"_You're late." Brittany teases her as she stood up from her seat and hugged Santana. "Happy Birthday." Brittany mumbled to Santana's hair that made Santana giggles._

"_Thank you Britt." Santana smiled as she gently pulled away._

_They sat in front of each other when Santana noticed a cup of her favorite coffee placed in front of her._

"_Why do you even love it in here when you don't even drink coffee?" Santana started._

"_I love their tea." Brittany answered shrugging._

_Santana was quite surprised before that there are actually people who don't want coffee, because for her, it's one of the best things human have ever invented. And to Brittany, it just tastes too bitter. Santana even tried to turn her around and make a new coffee-fan out of Brittany but she failed. Brittany will just order an orange juice (if tea is unavailable) instead of coffee every time they go out for breakfast._

"_So what's your plan?" Santana asked while she's carefully sipping her coffee._

"_You'll know." Brittany answered smirking. _

_They ate on a comfortable silence, teasing each other here and there. For Santana, it was never an awkward or dull moment when she's with Brittany. It's always the best damn part of her day, even if she's only with her only just for breakfast._

_After an hour, they decided to get going. Brittany called out for taxi, and she made sure that Santana is out of hearing distance before she asked the driver if he knows how to get where she wanted to bring Santana. _

_She nods over Santana asking her to hop in the cab after the driver confirmed he knows where it is._

_Santana walks towards Brittany, shaking her head while smiling. "You're crazy." Santana said before letting herself in._

_Brittany just shrugs innocently then she followed Santana inside._

"_Where are we going?" Santana tried to ask again._

"_You'll know." Brittany answered again. "You cannot outsmart me on this, Santana." Brittany continued smiling. Santana just smiled in return._

_After a very unusual one hour of travel because of the traffic, to get there, they already reached their destination. Brittany paid the cab driver and thanked him. She walked out the cab and helped Santana out of the cab too. _

_Santana is grinning from ear to ear when she realizes where they are._

"_Amusement Park, huh." Santana finally spoke. _

_Brittany shrugs while grinning._

"_Too clever." Santana said again as she taps Brittany's shoulder._

"_Come on, let's go!" Brittany said excitedly as she grabbed Santana's arm._

_Santana just gladly oblige and followed Brittany._

* * *

"_No, Brittany." Santana said firmly but with nervousness on her voice._

"_Please Santana please. This is fun! I have tried it before and I swear it is super fun and safe! So come on! Let's try, please, please, please." Brittany practically begged Santana to try the roller coaster ride._

"_Brittany," Santana said a little skeptical looking at the giant machine with people in it who are desperately shouting for it to stop. She was about to said no again when she saw those puppy dog eyes that Brittany is wearing. That's her weakness, plus the term "please", and with that she couldn't say no anymore._

"_Okay. Okay. Let's try." Santana answered unwillingly but instantly smiled when she saw Brittany jumping out of excitement._

"_YES!" Brittany shouts as she tugged Santana with her._

_And to Santana's surprise, the ride was actually fun._

"_OH MY GOD. THAT WAS SUPER FUN!" Santana shouts while they were getting out of their safety belt._

"_I told you! It was fun and thrilling!" Brittany answered back._

* * *

_It was almost sunset and after several more rides they were now in line for the Ferris Wheel ride. But before getting in the line, they bought hotdog and coca-cola and ate them while waiting._

"_Coca-cola is best drink that human being ever discovered." Santana said after she had big her big gulp on her coke._

_Brittany smiled before answering, "I thought it was coffee?"_

"_Well, that's one of bests." Santana shrugged._

_Brittany was about to answer when a guy who's probably the guide for the ride told them that they're next. They walked forward but the guy stopped them._

"_I'm sorry, foods are not allowed." He said pointing at the guidelines posted on the railings._

"_Oh. Okay." Brittany answered and throws the food left on her hands as Santana followed her actions._

_The guy guides them inside and told them the rules and regulations while inside the big glass capsule. _

"_Enjoy your ride!" The guy said before stepping out of the capsule._

_After a few minutes, the ride started. It was slowly moving, as if maybe they wanted to make sure that anyone who rides there can appreciate the beautiful scenery outside._

_It was sunset. The sun is beautifully and slowly making his way out of the sky to give way to the moon later. The orangey colored clouds and the clear blue sky really looked good together as they complement each other. It was quite magical actually._

"_It's beautiful." Santana managed to say as she takes in the breath taking scenery in front of her._

_Brittany actually made sure that they would take this ride during sunset, because she knows how Santana love watching sunset. _

_Brittany just stared at Santana who looks amazing as the orangey sunrays strikes through her black shinny hair. _

"_This is magical, Brittany." Santana started as she faces Brittany. "Thank you." She continued._

_Brittany smiled sweetly. "You're welcome."_

"_No, really, thank you." Santana answered immediately to explain further. "This is my best birthday ever." _

_Brittany's smile went even brighter. And she nods, "Really, you're welcome." Brittany started. "Anything for you."_

_Santana then lean in and hugged Brittany tightly that she didn't actually wanted to let go._

* * *

Santana woke up with a killer headache. She had fallen asleep while she was crying. She actually regretted she still woke up; she just wanted to sleep forever. She wanted to escape from the massive pain every time she woke up to reality.

Santana slowly took off the comforter that was wrapped around her body and forced herself to stand up to go to the bathroom. If it's not that she needed to pee she wouldn't dare to walk because she knows she's too weak.

She walks back to her room and ready to lie on her bed again when she noticed that her Ipod is still playing on her background. She switched the volume higher, hoping it could help her get back to the bubble dream she had earlier.

As the volume gets higher, the song that is being played gets clearer. It was "You and Me" by Lifehouse. As Santana heard the verse clearer, her eyes started to water again. She clutched her chest as she tried to stop herself from crying. She then saw the food on the top of her side table and took the note saying: "We're here."


	6. Chapter 6

"You Didn't Tell Me" by Lawson would be perfect for this chapter. "_watch?v=6106UrDRP64" _paste this on your Youtube link for the acoustic version.

* * *

Santana heard a soft knock on her door. She tried to ignore it and just continue staring nowhere. She had been doing this for almost four hours now after she nearly broke down earlier when she heard the song "You and Me". She at least had forced herself to eat the food Quinn and Rachel left. And now she sits on her couch covered with blanket watching a TV show she doesn't really care because her mind is too busy doing its own ride to her memory, somewhere that she hoped she could get back.

She heard the knock again, and this time it's a little too loud. She groaned but still dragged herself up to open the door.

"Hey."

"Quinn." Santana answered back when she saw who's on her front door. She opened the door a little wider and let it open as if as a gesture that Quinn can come in. She then walked back to the couch still with the blanket in her hands.

"I'm sorry Santana." Quinn started as she walks in and softly closed the door. "I was out of line earlier and-"

"No. That's okay. I was a bitch." Santana cut her off again.

"You always cut me out." Quinn said almost immediately.

Santana's face turned to be more upset. And Quinn saw it and she quickly adds, "No, I mean, you always cut me off when I'm trying to explain or talk long." Santana frowned in confusion. "And yeah, you cut me out always." Quinn finished with a sadder tone.

After a few minutes of awkward silence with only a mumbling noise from her TV, Quinn decided to speak and tried to change the topic in a lighter mood.

"We knew you can't say no to sushi." Quinn said pointing to the almost empty plate on Santana's coffee table.

"I didn't know what happened too." Santana replied, totally ignoring what Quinn has just said.

Quinn frowned not actually understanding what Santana is referring to.

"Brittany." Santana answered turning her head to face Quinn as if she knows she got her a little confused.

"Oh." Quinn muttered. That's all she could mutter. She slowly moves closer to Santana to show her encouragement to continue without even saying anything.

It was a long pause before Santana finally speaks again, "I didn't know what happened either." She started, "We we're okay but then suddenly we're not."

Quinn just remained silent waiting for Santana to continue. A good two minutes had past and she still heard nothing. She was about to speak this time, anything, just for Santana to continue whatever she's trying open up when she heard a soft cry and she saw Santana gently wiping her cheeks. Instead of asking anything, Quinn just gently sooth Santana's back, muttering a soft, "It will be okay."

After another minute, Santana finally gained her strength again and speaks.

"She just left. No word. Next morning I know, she's with him, moving in together." Santana said.

"How did you know?" Quinn softly asked.

"Tina." Santana starts, "I had to ask someone to confirm the news." Santana continued, "I can't bring myself to ask her myself. I don't know if I could take it that time, to hear her say that she's choosing him over me."

"I know." Quinn managed to mumble.

"I just want to know why." Santana started again this time there's a little sharpness on her voice, "Why does she have to kept me waiting for her answer and then suddenly, out of the blue, she have decided already without letting me know." She continued, "I at least deserved an answer, right?" She finished questioning Quinn.

"I don't know, Santana." Quinn mumbled softly, hesitant she could hurt Santana's feeling even more. "I mean, we all know they're together."

Santana cringed at the words "They're together." It was like a coal that just adds a fire on her entire being.

She knew Sam and Brittany were together. If only she knew earlier, but it's too late. By the time she heard that they were officially together she had already fallen in love completely with Brittany. And she cannot pull herself back again anymore, especially when Brittany actually implied she could fall and maybe Brittany is there to catch her.

* * *

"_Good morning, Britt. " Santana send her text while she's waiting for a cab to her office._

"_Good morning, San. ;) Are you on your way already?" Brittany quickly replied._

"_Yes. I'm on my way, be in the office in a few. You?" Santana replied._

"_Yeah. I'm actually here already." Brittany replied._

"_Early bird today huh?" Santana typed in her reply while she was getting in the cab._

"_Haha! Yes. Looking forward for our breakfast. :D" Santana read Brittany's reply that automatically made her smile._

"_Haha! I know. ;)" Santana send her reply._

_The cab ride was quick; thankfully heavy traffic didn't interrupt her way to the office. _

_After fifteen minutes she's already in the elevator while typing a text to Brittany to let her know she's in the building already: "I'm here. Meet me on the 9__th__?"_

"_Okay. See you!" Brittany replied after a few minutes._

* * *

"_So, what do you want?" Santana asked Brittany when they finally arrived at McDonald's._

_Brittany tapped her chin with her fingers as if thinking so deep about what she's going to order._

"_I think I'll have pancakes." Brittany finally answered._

"_Okay." Santana answered smiling at Brittany's cuteness, and then she faced the overly grinning crew in front of them. "We'll have pancakes and coffee, two—" _

"_Do you have iced tea?" Santana was cut off when Brittany suddenly asked the crew._

"_I'm sorry Ma'am; we don't serve iced tea in the morning." The crew said with apologetic tone._

_Brittany frowned. "Orange juice?" The crew nods. "Okay. I'll have orange juice then." Brittany continued._

_Santana is looking at Brittany with a little skeptical look with what she had just ordered but still oblige. She just shakes her head and smiled at Brittany before she paid for their order. At first, Brittany didn't let her pay for them, she insisted she'll pay, but of course Santana didn't let her, so Santana paid anyway._

"_Orange juice, really?" Santana asked Brittany while she stifles a laugh when they were already seated outside the fast food chain. Their location was actually good; there's a big umbrella-like that covered their seats from the sun. And an artificial coconut tree in the middle of all the seats outside. They we're like having breakfast on the beach._

"_Yes, why?" Brittany asked. _

"_Nothing. It's just a bit weird." Santana answered shrugging. "Orange juice, in the morning, I mean." She finished._

"_I don't like coffee." Brittany answered nonchalantly while she prepares her pancakes._

"_What? Really?" Santana asked clearly shocked as she suddenly stopped on brushing butter on her own pancakes._

"_Yeah," Brittany speak after she chewed her first bite. "It tastes too bitter and I often like sweets." She continued._

"_You're the only one I know who don't drink coffee." Santana answered. _

"_Well, I guess I'm quite special from your other friends." Brittany winked as she answered that made Santana giggle a little._

* * *

"_Do you have plans tonight?" Brittany suddenly asked Santana while they were walking back to the office after their full of laughter breakfast.  
_

_Brittany made Santana smile every time. That's what Santana find amusing but maybe because Brittany is actually a born comic relief._

"_Hmm what?" Santana didn't clearly heard what Brittany had asked her because she's too busy answering a text message from her boss telling her she's on her way back._

"_I said, do you have plans tonight?" Brittany asked again as she turned to face Santana. _

_Santana seriously thought for a second if she heard it wrong, but when she sees the way Brittany patiently waiting for her answer, she's certain, Brittany was serious._

_Santana thought a little while if she has plans tonight. "No. I think I don't have any plans tonight." Santana answered._

"_Good. Let's have dinner." Brittany said nonchalantly as she presses the up button of the elevator._

_Santana was shocked with what Brittany had said. But she said "Okay." still._

_As the elevator door was about to close, someone hold it to prevent it from closing. Brittany quickly pressed the open button to help the man._

"_Wooaaahh!" The man said as he quickly stepped inside. "Thanks, Brittany" He said to Brittany._

"_You're welcome." Brittany smiled sweetly._

_Santana didn't know they knew each other already. Sam is the Head of the IT Department. But then she realized Sam's office is located in the 9th floor __also. So why wouldn't they known each other? _

_Santana felt a little pang on her heart as she saw the way Sam looked at Brittany. She doesn't want anyone looking at Brittany like that aside from her. _

_Santana mentally smacked herself at the thoughts running through her mind. Who is she to tell who will look at Brittany at a certain way? "You idiot." She mentally told herself._

"_Oh hey, Santana! Good morning." She suddenly heard Sam's voice that startles her a little._

"_Hi Sam. Good morning." Santana smiled as she answered._

* * *

"If only I knew about it earlier." Santana mumbled on Quinn's lap as she turned into a crying mess. "If only I knew. I would have stopped myself from falling. I would have stopped myself seeing her. I would have stopped." She sobbed.

Quinn soothes Santana's back as she listens intently to Santana. "I know Santana. I know." Quinn started. "But you should know; it's not entirely your fault. She let you do those things. She let you in." Quinn finished.

"But I should have known better." Santana fought back.

"**Never mess with another couple. Walk away. Hook with someone available instead." **Santana once believed on this saying, but then she fell for Brittany. She fell for someone who's already with someone. She fell so deep that she didn't know how to help herself out anymore.

Santana knew from the start, this is going nowhere. That in the end she will just get hurt and probably hurt someone. But she is so willing to bite the bullet and risk everything just to have her chance with Brittany. She'll risk everything just to be with Brittany, even just for a moment.

Everything is so blurry on Santana's sight. She can't stop crying when she thinks about how whatever she and Brittany had ended just like that. She thought they have something, something special that could probably a good reason for her to leave him. But she's wrong. Maybe she's just nothing for Brittany, maybe it's just all in her head. Maybe she's just assuming they have something. Maybe she's just that stupid to believe that she and Brittany is possible.

But why Brittany didn't tell her, why she didn't warn her that it's just nothing, that they can never be more than friends. She knew already how Santana's feelings are for her. But why did she let Santana do everything she does that completely crossed the boundaries of being friends? Why she couldn't just told Santana to go away and leave her alone? Instead she lets her in, she let Santana fell for her deeply.

Quinn didn't answer back anymore. She just hugged Santana tightly to let her know that she's here. She's not going anywhere.


	7. Chapter 7

"Not Over You" by Gavin DeGraw is perfect for this chapter.

* * *

"_Quinn, move faster!" Santana giggled as she playfully pushes Quinn on the line. _

_Quinn almost stumbles on the guy in front of her. She then eyed Santana her signature threatening look before giving the man a quick apology, _

_Santana just shrugged and stifle a laugh as she walked passed through Quinn._

_It was lunch time and they've decided to have an early lunch out hoping to at least avoid the rush, but they failed. Guess, everybody decided to take an early lunch too. The restaurant near their building was jam packed, but since they were too tired to walk longer, they just decided to wait in line there._

"_What's your order?" Sugar asked Santana and Quinn when they were almost in front of the cashier. Luckily, the restaurant has a quite good number of cashiers available to accommodate a large number of rushing customers._

"_Same." Santana answered simply as they waited for Quinn's answer. "Same too."_

_Sugar nods and gave their orders to the cashier. Santana stepped out of the line first and went to see vacant table on the right side of the restaurant. She motioned Quinn and Sugar to follow her._

"_Where's Brittany?" Sugar asked Santana while they were walking toward the vacant table Santana found._

"_She said she can't join us." Santana shrugs. "She still needs to finish something before lunch." Santana continued._

"_I see." Sugar simply replied. But Santana's sudden mood change didn't go unnoticed to Quinn._

_This is actually not the first time Brittany said no for a lunch with Santana. It's always a no, actually. Different reason every time Santana invites her for lunch. Santana is actually a little confused as to why, since they always eat breakfast together ever since and dinner almost every night but not as often as breakfast. It's like they have an unspoken agreement to always have breakfast together, no matter what. _

_They were almost at their table when Santana saw someone._

_It's Brittany, and she's with someone, a guy someone. _

_Brittany is facing the isle they were walking through that's why she can definitely tell it's her. But she cannot quite recognize who the guy is. The guy is facing Brittany that makes his back facing the isle._

_Santana abruptly stopped her tracks when she saw them that cause Quinn and Sugar behind her bumped into her. _

"_Santana!" Quinn almost shouted when Santana still didn't move._

"_It's Brittany!" Sugar said a little too loud pointing to Brittany's seat._

_Quinn followed Sugar's direction then quickly turned her attention back to Santana who's now looking intently to Brittany and the guy's direction. Quinn definitely knew who the guy is._

_It's Sam. _

_Sam looked at their direction as he heard Brittany's name and send them a wave. Sugar waved back and Quinn just nods. Santana, she's quite frozen, now having a little staring contest with Brittany._

_She heard about it a lot of times already. Quinn even told her that Brittany might be dating Sam but she didn't believe her because Brittany told her, they're not dating when she asked her. Plus, she thinks Sam is already engaged with someone that's why it didn't even cross her mind. _

_But now, seeing them together made her feel a uneasy. There's a pang in her heart that made her feel hurt or betrayed?  
_

"_You okay?" Quinn asked Santana._

"_Yeah." Santana answered. "Let's just have our food to-go. I want coffee." Santana continues without leaving Brittany's gaze. Then she quickly walked out of the restaurant without even waiting for her friend's answer._

_Quinn shakes her head then eyed Brittany a disappointed look. Brittany just sends her an apologetic look before lowering her head._

"_What the hell was that?" Sugar asked Santana as they followed her outside after getting their orders._

_Quinn looked at Sugar and mouthed. "Shut up." Sugar just raised her both hands defeated and didn't ask any further._

"_I'm gonna head back to the office already." Santana started. "I'm not in the mood to eat anymore."_

* * *

_Santana's definitely not in the mood. She's not talking the whole afternoon. She lashed out on one of her staff and didn't eat at all, just a four cups of coffee._

_She just wanted to go home already, what happened earlier really affects the hell out of her. _

_Brittany could've just told her she's having lunch with Sam, instead she lied. Why?_

_Santana's mind drifted away a little that she didn't noticed the elevator door already opened. She really didn't want to go down on the 9__th__, she doesn't know what to say if she saw Brittany or Sam. But she has no choice, Sylvester called her to join the meeting with IT since Emma is absent. Yeah, of all department, IT. Today, she just mentally cursed her boss repeatedly. Life's situation is definitely messing with her._

_She holds the button down quickly to stop the door from closing then she stepped inside. She was about to press the close button when she heard someone called "Wait!" So she pressed the open again and waited for the person._

"_Oh God." She mentally smacked herself for being too nice as she realizes who the person is, it's Sam._

"_Thanks, Santana!" Sam told her and she just nods in return._

_Sam is actually a good guy. He's easy to approach and usually, he's the one Santana is looking for whenever she needs technical assistance._

_But now, she's starting to hate him. How could he flirt with someone, he's already engaged! Or maybe she's just annoyed because it's Brittany that he's flirting. She wouldn't care actually if he flirts with someone, that's his life. But he's flirting with Brittany and that really pisses her off._

"_Finally." Santana muttered to herself when the elevator door opened again. It's as if she's suffocated already well in fact the ride just took only less than a minute._

_She's about to step outside when she bumped into someone. A blonde someone._

"_Shit." Santana mumbled._

"_Ooopss." The person started. "Sorry." Brittany said. "Sorry." Brittany repeated now with a more sincere look when she realized it was Santana._

_Santana didn't notice it was Brittany until she heard her voice. She froze. _

_Great. She's avoiding these two people for God sake and now she's with them on this very untimely situation. Yeah, life's definitely messing with her._

_Santana just nod and left as fast as she can._

* * *

"Santana!"

Santana quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone called her name. She smiled softly when she saw who's calling her. It's Rachel.

"Looks like your mind is traveling miles outside the galaxy right now." Rachel started as she takes the seat in front of Santana.

"Shut up." Santana shot back smiling.

She missed her friend. Ever since she went out of shape after what happened, she hasn't been with Rachel for a little lunch, even if Rachel is too persistent to make it happen, she's just not in the mood to talk to someone that time.

"How are you?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

"Okay. I guess." Santana answered simply.

Rachel just nods in understanding. Not wanting to push the topic anymore.

"So how's the interview?" Rachel asked again attempting to change the topic.

Rachel is glad Santana is finally trying to do something and fix whatever is broken with her life.

"Good. I guess." Santana started, "I have a meeting on Friday for final interview and assessment of my portfolio."

"Santana, that's great!" Rachel said squealing, completely excited that her friend did so much improvement after her talk with Quinn last week.

After what happened between Brittany and Santana, Santana initially just went for a two day vacation hoping to clear her mind. But it didn't go well, and thought it's really a bad idea if she comes back for work and see the least person she wanted to work with. So she filed an immediate and irrevocable resignation.

"Calm down, Berry. I'm still not sure if I'm going to get this one." Santana smiled a little on her friend's obvious excitement.

"Come on Santana. You're great. I know you got this one." Rachel answered her with full of certainty.

Santana just nods and smiled at her friend's attempt to make her feel great.

"The food here is really good. I love this veggie burger." Rachel said as she chewed her burger. "Good thing they're looking after their vegetarian customers." Rachel finished.

Santana smiled and eats her own burger, a normal burger.

"This is where I first saw them together." Santana suddenly said after a few seconds of silence.

Rachel raised her face to look at Santana and make sure she's okay.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Rachel said apologizing. "We can go some other restaurant if you want."

"Don't worry, I'm okay." Santana started. "I just remembered." She continues, "Plus, it looks like you're having fun here with your veggie burger, I wouldn't want to ruin that." Santana smiled as she finishes.

Rachel just laughed, glad that her snarky friend is coming back slowly.

"And I think you're back." Rachel said smiling at her friend. Santana just rolled her eyes as a response.

After a few minutes, Quinn's rushing voice suddenly came in. "I'm really sorry I'm late. Emma is being too wild again on giving tasks. She really thinks I'm a super hero."

Both Rachel and Santana turned to Quinn as she sits beside Rachel.

"So, what did I miss?" Quinn asked them.

"Well, our friend here is going to get a new job this Friday." Rachel answered as she points to Santana.

Quinn's eyes bulged a little out of excitement for her friend.

"Oh my God! Really?" Quinn started. "I knew it! I told you!"

"Shut it Rachel. It's not yet sure." Santana said, "Friday is just my final interview and assessment of my portfolio" Santana finished as she turn her attention to Quinn.

"Nah, considered it done. You're amazing Santana, we know you got this." Quinn answered back.

Rachel just nods in agreement, as if saying to Santana, "I told you."

Santana smiled at her friend's support, she's really glad she have them. If it weren't because of their patience and support for her, she wouldn't know how to pull herself together again.

As soon as they finished their food, the three girls gathered their things and prepared to leave the restaurant.

"Santana?"

Santana froze when she heard a familiar voice calling her name. She misses that tone of voice and the way that voice slipped out her name. Before, it felt like all heaven, but now, it's all just hurt, hurt, and hurt. She thought it's all over now. She thought she's okay now. She thought she's over it.

But no. Reality is forcing her to face the truth. She's not over it yet.

Santana looked at where it is coming from, she saw a familiar blonde, staring at her intently.

"Brittany."


End file.
